Don and Jess: The Thing About Heroes
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Alright everyone, here it is, the wedding. FA DL MS and a new surprise pair. Adding here since I have no brain. The song is When You Say Nothing At All by Ronan Keating and I don't own it.


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Sarah too! Yes Sarah, my editor. At last the long awaited story. I don't think you guys have been this excited for a story since the proposal. The wedding is here! Only Don and Mac are still in Chicago. Have no fear they will make it back in time. So without any further delay, here is it. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Good mood back and I still don't own the show. Just my thoughts that have made this whole thing possible.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"So are you going to be late for the wedding?"

Don smiled into his phone. "Jess would I be late for our wedding?"

He could hear her smile. "No."

"That's right, I wouldn't be. Some other wedding maybe but never ours."

Of course Don didn't plan on chasing Mac to Chicago, but he would be back in time.

"Ok just hurry. I'd like to sleep in your arms one more time before the wedding."

The night before the wedding, Jess would be staying at Stella's place while Danny stayed with Don.

"You'll get to Sweetheart, don't worry."

"Alright, I'll let you get back. I love you."

Don smiled. He would never get tired of hearing her say that. "I love you too Jess." he hung up his phone and looked at Mac. "If I'm late for my wedding Mac, I'll have to kick your Marine trained ass."

Mac nodded. "If we're late Don, I'll let you."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don walked into his apartment quietly since it was late. He knew Jess was home and probably either asleep or in the bedroom waiting for him. Removing his shoes and jacket, he walked down the hall, careful of Mia who was laying in the middle of the floor. He could hear the TV and could see Jess' illuminated figure on the bed. She was awake.

"You're home." She said in a tired voice.

Don quickly changed and climbed in beside her. "Yeah Jarvis said I could fill him in later. Told me to get home to my fiancé."

Jess smiled. "That'll be wife in a few days."

Don kissed her. "I can't wait."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don watched as Jess moved around the bedroom, getting everything she needed for her night at Stella's. The wedding was the next day and they were both more then ready.

"Think you're going to be able to sleep tonight?" Don asked.

Jess smiled. "I doubt it. Thank God for cover-up."

Don laughed. "So, got everything you need?"

Jess looked in her bag and went over her mental list. She counted a few things and nodded to herself a couple of times before looking back at Don.

"Yeah I think so." she said.

Don stood up. "Good then come here."

Jess smiled and walked into Don's arms. She settled her head on his chest and sighed happily as Don placed a kiss on her head.

"One more night and then we'll never have to be apart again." Don said.

Jess nodded. "I think I can make it. Though I really don't like not sleeping next to you."

Don pulled back enough to place a kiss on Jess' forehead. "You'll be fine. Before you know it, it'll be morning and Stella will be waking you up to get ready."

Jess laughed. "More like I'll be waking her sorry butt up. On days we don't have to work the girl sleeps like the dead."

As Don laughed there was a knock at the door.

"Speak of the devil." Don said, as he let go of Jess. "I'll go let her in, you check one more time and make sure that you have everything."

As Don tried to leave, Jess pulled him back. He looked at her and she just pulled him close for a long, deep kiss. Only pulling back when air was absolutely needed, Don smiled.

"What was that for?" he asked.

Jess shrugged. "Didn't really want to do it in front of Stel so I figured I'd get it over with before you let her in."

Don gave Jess another kiss. "Check your stuff."

Jess nodded and watched Don walk away before heading back over to her bag.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don opened the front door and found a smirking Stella.

"Did I interrupt something?" Stella asked.

"No you didn't." Don said. "Jess and I were talking about tomorrow."

Stella walked in, the smirk not leaving her face. "Sure. So where is the lovely bride-to-be?"

"Right here Stel, relax." Jess said walking out with her bag, pillow tucked under her arm.

Don frowned. "Is that mine or yours?"

Jess smiled with a slight blush. "Yours. If I have to be away from you for a night, I want something with me that has you on it."

Stella put a hand over her mouth to cover a giggle as Don smiled sweetly at Jess. Taking the bag and pillow from her, Don handed them to Stella before pulling Jess into his arms again.

"Just remember I love you and tomorrow I'll be waiting at the end of that aisle for you." Don whispered.

"And you remember that I love you and I'll be waiting to walk down that aisle to you." Jess whispered back.

With one last kiss, Don let go of Jess and watched her leave with Stella.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess placed her things in Stella's trunk and noticed the older woman smiling at her.

"What?" Jess asked.

"What? You ask what after taking and placing your fiancé's pillow in the trunk so you can sleep with it" Stella said.

Jess blushed. "I can almost guarantee you he'll sleep hugging mine so it's only fair."

This time Stella let out her giggle. "You two are so cute."

Jess put on her seatbelt. "Just drive, you crazy woman."

Stella laughed and started the car.

"What time do we have to leave in the morning?" Stella asked.

"Around nine thirty. We have to be at the hall at ten." Jess said. "My mom, Sam and Liz will be meeting us there. Linds already at your place?"

Stella nodded. "Yeah she arrived just before I left to come get you. Sam also brought the dresses over after I got home from work so the girls and I can get dressed before we leave and then we can help you with yours at the hall."

"And my mom is going to do my hair for me." Jess said. "Oh," she reached into her purse and pulled the anklet out. "Look at what Don's mom gave me."

Stella pulled up in front of her place and took the anklet. "Jess this is beautiful."

"I know." Jess said. She took it back and the two headed upstairs to Stella's place. They got inside and found Lindsay checking out Jess' dress.

"Linds, what are you doing?" Stella asked.

Lindsay turned. "Trying to picture Jess in her dress since we haven't seen her yet."

Stella turned to Jess. "Yes why did you have your fittings at different times from ours?"

Jess shrugged. "I don't know. But if you two want, I'll try it on for you now."

(A/N: I know it doesn't make sense that Sam got to see her in the dress but Stella and Lindsay haven't. That's just how I did it. I mean nothing against Stel and Linds.)

Both nodded and Jess took her dress to the bedroom. Lindsay picked up Jess' things and moved them from the doorway.

"Um Stel, Jess does know you have pillows right?" Lindsay asked.

Stella smiled as she heard Jess' groan from the bedroom.

"Yes she knows that." Stella said. "But that's not just any pillow."

Lindsay looked confused before she connected the dots. "It's Flack's pillow."

Stella nodded. "Yeah it is."

"Alright you two, no more comments or I take the dress off now and you don't get to see it at all." Jess said from the hall.

Stella and Lindsay turned and saw Jess.

"Oh wow." they both said.

Jess smiled.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Danny, having finally arrived, reclined back on the couch with a beer in his hand and Louie resting against his leg. Don was sitting on the recliner with Mia sitting at his feet.

"So you ready to become Mr. Angell?" Danny asked.

Don laughed. "I think you have it wrong there Messer."

"Oh I don't know Don, she's got a pretty good hold on you." Danny said.

"A hold I let her have. Well some she took but the rest went willingly." Don said.

Danny smiled. "I've known a few grooms before man and I have to say you are a lot calmer then any I've ever seen."

Don shrugged. "It's right, there's nothing to be worried or nervous about."

"So you aren't nervous at all?" Danny asked.

Don shook his head. "No, I'm more then ready to marry Jess. If I could have married her the minute she said yes I would have. But I want everyone there to see it."

"And be there we will man." Danny said, holding up his beer in toast.

Don raised his bottle of soda and the two men fell into silence.

(A/N: Remember Jess doesn't want Don coming to the wedding hung over so this is me having him play it safe and sticking with soda. E/N: Smart man!)

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess slowly woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee. She opened her eyes and saw Stella and Lindsay watching her.

"I can't even begin to tell you how creepy that it." Jess said as she sat up in Stella's spare bed.

Both laughed.

"Sorry Jess, you just looked so peaceful hugging Don's pillow." Lindsay said.

Jess looked down and realized that she was indeed hugging Don's pillow.

Stella crossed her arms. "What was that you were saying about Don sleeping hugging your pillow?"

Jess gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah well...oh leave me alone. What time is it?"

Lindsay looked at her watch. "Eight. We have an hour and a half before we have to leave. Stella and I have already showered so the bathroom is all yours Flack-to-be."

Jess smiled as she stood up from the bed. Stella and Lindsay went back to the kitchen.

Jess watched them walk away and yelled, "That's Mrs. Flack-to-be to you missy!"

"Think we should get dressed yet?" Lindsay asked.

Stella shook her head. "We have time and we still need to make breakfast for the bride. She deserves to waited on today. She doesn't need any added stress."

"I get the feeling she's not that stressed Stel." Lindsay said. "Neither of them are. I hope I can be like that if I get married."

Stella smiled at Lindsay. "When, Montana, not if."

Lindsay blushed at Stella's meaning behind using her nickname. "I don't really take Danny as the settling down type Stel."

"For the right girl he just might Lindsay." Stella said. "Don't give up on him yet."

They heard the shower start and began making breakfast.

Jess stood under the shower head and just let the water run over her. The butterflies she had been feeling for about two weeks now seemed to have multiplied the moment she woke up. She wondered if Don was feeling the same way.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"Danny Messer if you don't give me back my coffee, Lindsay is going to have no one to lead her down the aisle." Don said, as he tried to get the coffee bag back from Danny.

"Not until you admit you are somewhat nervous about marrying Jess." Danny said, dodging Don's grab.

"I can't admit to something I'm not feeling." Don said. "I'm excited that's it. Not once the entire time we've been engaged have I felt nervous."

"What's going on in here?"

Danny and Don turned to find Mac and Hawkes standing in the kitchen doorway, their tuxes in hand.

"Danny's trying to get himself killed." Don said, finally grabbing the coffee from Danny and walking back over to the coffee machine. "But he might be safe now that you guys are here."

Mac placed his tux over the back of one of the chairs and grabbed Danny by the shoulders.

"Go get dressed Danny." Mac said. "Maybe that will keep you out of trouble."

Danny threw his hand up in surrender and headed down the hall.

"Why did he steal the coffee?" Hawkes asked.

Don sighed. "He was trying to get me to admit that I'm nervous about today."

"And are you?" Mac asked.

Don shook his head. "I'm really not." he looked at Mac. "Were you nervous? When you married Claire?"

Mac leaned against the counter with his arms crossed. "Ah, not really nervous. Well maybe a little, just because I didn't want anything to go wrong."

Don nodded. "Ok I'll admit to be nervous about that. I don't want anything to go wrong either."

"Oh sure you admit to Mac that you're nervous." Danny said, walking in trying

to button his sleeve cuffs.

"Yeah because Mac didn't take my coffee first thing in the morning." Don said, pouring said liquid into a mug.

Mac, tired of seeing Danny fuss with his shirt, walked over to him and did it for him. "You know there was a time when you wore dress shirts every day."

Danny shrugged. "Yeah but that was like three years ago Mac. I'm a little out of practice."

Hawkes cleared his throat. "What time do we have to be at the hall?"

"Jess told me ten thirty." Don said. "She and the girls will be there at ten."

"Why are they getting there a half hour before us?" Danny asked.

Mac shook his head. "Danny, that's another one of those questions that will get you into trouble."

Hawkes grabbed Danny's arm. "Messer, show me where the bedroom is so I can change."

Don laughed.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess walked into the kitchen in jeans and one of Don's work shirts, following the smell of food.

"When exactly did you steal that shirt from Don?" Stella asked. "Cause I haven't seen it on him in a while."

Jess placed her hands on her hips. "Are you two really going to make fun of me on my wedding day?"

"You're going to be gone for a week and a half Jess," Lindsay said. "we have to get it in now."

Jess laughed and took the coffee Stella handed her. "Nice. Do me a favor and save it until Don and I get home."

The three sat at the table and started eating breakfast. It was only 8:45 so they still had time.

"Where exactly is this beach house of your parents?" Stella asked.

"Cape Coral." Jess said. "The house has been in my family for a few generations now."

"It's great that your parents are letting you use it." Lindsay said.

Stella looked at her watch. "Well Linds, why don't you go get dressed and Jess, go sit in the living room, enjoy your coffee and do nothing else."

Lindsay left and Jess looked at Stella.

"Why can't I do anything?" Jess asked.

Stella laughed and took Jess' hand in hers. "Jess you are getting married today. This day is all about you and Don. Let us take care of everything."

Jess nodded, smiling. She walked to the living room but stopped in the doorway.

"Hey Stel," Stella faced her. "I'm getting married."

Stella's smile grew. "I know."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Ten on the dot, the girls walked into the Ritz and into the hall for the wedding.

"It's perfect." Jess breathed.

The hall had streamers and balloons all over, the colors matching the ones Jess picked perfectly.

"It's beautiful." Lindsay said.

Stella nodded. "It is." she looked at her watch. "Jess, we need to get you dressed."

Lindsay and Stella had to move Jess out of the hall and into a side room where her dress, mother and Sam were. Sam was already dressed and her hair and make-up was done. Marie looked the bridesmaids over.

"You girls look stunning." she said.

The three smiled. Then Marie turned to Jess. Jess could see tears in her mother's eyes.

"Uh-uh, no crying Mom." Jess said. "I just did my make-up before we left."

Marie smiled and hugged Jess. "Alright honey, no tears. Now go change."

Jess smiled and went to change. Marie helped Stella and Lindsay with their hair. It only took about ten minutes before Jess called Sam to zip up her dress. The two

came out and Jess walked over to where Lindsay had put down the jewelry Jess was going to wear. She placed the necklace on and put the earrings in.

"Stella, can you put this one for me?" Jess asked, holding up the anklet.

Stella walked over and took it and knelt down. Marie frowned.

"Where did you get that Jess?" she asked.

Jess looked at her mother. "Don's mom gave it to me."

Marie knelt beside Stella to look at the anklet. "It's beautiful."

Jess smiled and held out the hair combs to her mother. "Can you put these in for me Mom?"

Marie smiled and took the combs. Walking around Jess to her back, she carefully pulled her hair back into the combs and secured them at the back of her head. Jess sighed and faced her friends and mother.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Beautiful." they all said without a second thought.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don stood at the top of the aisle looking around. He had gotten dressed and had asked for a moment alone. Wearing black tux pants, Don decided against wearing a coat and was instead wearing a button up shirt that matched the color of Jess' dress and an off white tie. He turned when a hand landed on his shoulder. He found both his father and soon to be father-in-law behind him.

"You clean up good son." Donald said.

Don smiled. "Thanks Dad." he looked at Dale. "The girls ready yet?"

Dale laughed. "Oh Don, I am not setting foot in that room until Marie comes and gets me. I know better. You forget, I've been through this before."

Don nodded with a laugh, thinking of Dan. He took a deep breath and looked back at the arch he and Jess would be standing under in less then half an hour. He let the breath out and looked back at the two older men behind him.

"Ok you can let the guests in now." Don said. "I think I've kept them waiting long enough."

Dale and Donald nodded and went out. Don took his place by the minister and smiled as Jess' brothers and sister-in-law and the kids walked in. Danny and Mac stood back at the doors and Don knew Hawkes was just down the corridor getting ready to let them know when it was time to start. Speaking of Hawkes, he stuck his head in the door and nodded to Donald who nodded to Jason to switch on the music. Danny and Lindsay started in first, followed by Mac and Stella and finally Hawkes and Sam. Then the music changed and Don felt his breath catch as Jess appeared on her father's arm. Her dress was strapless, with a ribbon around the middle. After the ribbon, the dress just flared out and stopped about half way down Jess' calves. She wasn't wearing a veil, but her bangs laid carefully over her left eye. Don could already see tears in her eyes and knew she could see the same in his own. Dale and Jess reached Don and Dale gave Jess' hand a kiss before placing it in Don's.

"You look beyond words." Don said.

Jess smiled. "You're not looking too bad yourself."

They turned and faced the minister.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Don noticed with some amusement that Mac and Danny turned frowns to the crowd.

"We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Donald and Jessica. Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

Dale stood. "Her family and friends gathered here today do."

"Donald and Jessica have decided to write their own vows." The minister turned to Don. "Donald."

Don took another deep breath and turned to Jess. "Jess, I spent four late night shifts trying to come up with the right words for this moment but I couldn't find those words. So right now I'm going to try one last time. You are my world Jessica Angell. I didn't know exactly how much I was missing until you came into my life. On your first day, when we left for the bar, I knew that what we had was going to be very special and special doesn't even begin to cover it anymore. You've shown me so many things and made my life so

much better that I don't even want to try and imagine it without you. I love you Jess and I want to spend the rest of our lives showing you just how much."

The minister turned his head to wipe a tear away before facing Jess. "Jessica."

Jess wiped her own eyes and smiled at Don. "I'll make you pay later for making me cry." the others laughed. "I'll be honest Don, I was in the same boat as you. I wouldn't find any words that would let you know how much I care. Before I met you, my life was all about the job. But then I became your partner and everything changed. You changed me. You took me out for drinks, you took me to closed dance studios. You said I showed you many thing, well you showed me just as many. I love you Don and I know being married to you is

going to make life one big adventure that I don't want to miss."

The minister smiled. "You may now exchange the rings."

Don turned to Mac, who handed it to him. He faced Jess again and slid the ring onto her finger, repeating the words spoken by the minister. Jess took took the ring from Stella and repeated Don's actions and words.

"In as much as Donald and Jessica have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined. You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend. And so, by the power vested in me by the State of New York and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth. You may now kiss the bride."

Not needing to be told twice, Don pulled Jess into his arms and kissed her. Everyone stood and started clapping.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Stella lifted her glass and stood up.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" she said.

The reception was in a room off the side of the hall from where the wedding was. It too was decorated in streamers and balloons. Everyone turned to Stella.

"As maid of honor, it's my job to embarrass the happy couple at least once." Stella said. Jess buried her face in Don's shoulder. "Don't hide Jess, it won't be too bad. I've known Don for many years, sadly Jess not as many but I've known them both long enough to know that what they have with each other is real and ever lasting. They love each other so much that when Jess left their apartment last night so spend the night at my place, she took Don's pillow with her just to have something of him with her. And knowing Don the way Jess does, we all know he slept with her pillow real close as well." Both Don and Jess glared at Stella, who's grin got even bigger. "So without any more embarrassment, to Don and Jess."

Everyone raised their glasses and toasted. Stella sat and Mac stood up.

"Alright my turn. I'll try not to embarrass them as much as Stella." he said. "Jess and Don have a bond few people get to experience in their lives. A strong holding love that can't be broken no matter what is thrown at them. Whether it be a tough case, the chief of detectives or a boneheaded best man who runs off to Chicago a week before the wedding." the guests laughed. "So Don, Jess, take care of each other. To the bride and groom."

The room chorused the words. Jason walked over to Don and whispered in his ear before walking away again.

"What was that about?" Jess asked.

Don smiled at her. "It would appear to be time for our first dance."

Jess smiled as well and took the hand Don held out to her.

"If everyone would gather around the dance floor, Mr and Mrs. Flack are now going to share their first dance as husband and wife." Jason said.

Don led Jess to the middle of the dance floor as everyone gathered. Jess didn't take her eyes off Don as the song started.

It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart

Without saying a word you can light up the dark

Try as I may I can never explain

What I hear when you don't say a thing

The smile on your face let's me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall

You say it best, when you say nothing at all

"Don and Jess would now like you guys to join them." Jason said.

Danny and Lindsay were the first to join them, Danny holding Lindsay close. The next couple surprised most there. Hawkes led Sam onto the floor(E/N: I get more spotlight than the author I know, but doesn't this seem like a promising couple?), getting the evil eye from Don for a second before he refocused on his bride. Mac and Stella were next, dancing closer then anyone had ever seen them.

All day long I can hear people talking out loud (oh)

But when you hold me near (oh, hold me near)

You drown out the crowd (drown out crowd)

Try as they may, they can never defy

What's been said between your heart and mine

The smile on your face let me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall

You say it best, when you say nothing at all oh

Oh, the smile on your face let's I know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall

You say it best, when you say nothing at all

You say it best, when you say nothing at all

You say it best, when you say nothing at all

(The smile on your face)

You say it best, when you say nothing at all

(The truth in your eyes)

(The touch of your hand)

You say it best, when you say nothing at all

(Let me know that you need me)

You say it best, when you say nothing at all (nothing at all)

You say it best, when you say nothing at all (nothing at all)

You say it best, when you say nothing at all (nothing at all)

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

There you have it my friends. The wedding and the longest story I have written so far for this series. I hope you all liked it and the honeymoon will be coming soon. I have to give my wrist a rest before I start typing the next one. Let me know what you think, flame policy is still there and thanks for reading. (E/N: I'm her editor/manager, I'm giving her a rest. Take it up with me.)

And again thank you to my editor, Sarah. You may notice more things from her popping up in future stories. She's good.

End Transmission


End file.
